HTF Villainous Chronicles
by Insertcreativepennamehereplz
Summary: A Happy Tree Friends version of the Evillous Chronicles. Read if you want to be able to get it. Now, shall the story begin?
1. Recollective Music box

_"Long ago, there was a deal of impact made upon this forest." Petunia listened closely. Lammy simply stayed in her spot. She listened closely to the story that the Forest Guardian, the Tree of Eldoh, asked, "Are you ready for this? After all, there will be a price to this choice." Petunia nodded. She observed a small child bear walking through the woods. "This is Cub...the Forbidden Fruit Child._

_"This is Kirill Clockworker. Lammy, your brother has wishes to marry Petunia. Are you ready to let her take his hand? To let him go?" Lammy nodded._

_This choice, however, lead into a fire of the forest. In it, Kirill lost his mind. Lammy, well, she was never seen again as far as Petunia was concerned. Now, all she had left was the Tree of Eldoh._


	2. Escape of Salmhofer the Witch

Pop ran off with a red fruit in his arms, close to his chest as though it was the most important thing in the world. One thing was sure...he couldn't stop and stare at the flowers, which were blooming in such a lovely pattern this particular night, but he was running for life...after all, he was branded a fugitive.

Memories overflowed. He remembered nobody helped him. He was all alone. No mother. That was an unknown word to him. No father. He didn't even grasp what either of them were as a child. This left him to take care of himself. When he fell in love, it was with a murderous woman. In return for his love towards this woman, people called him a devil.

"My children are nowhere to be found!" shouts a pink chipmunk. Pop looks at her, then, the next thing he knew, he was bound in chains. "What's going on!?" he shouted, and they took him to a prison, all because they thought he committed a crime, though he begged them to let him go...after all, it wasn't his crime, so he would beg for them to release him.

While he sat in the chair of which he would be executed in the next morning, he saw someone approach. They asked, "Hey, do you want your freedom? I can grant this to you...but I need a living person to experiment on." Their interests overlapped. He saw the light of the next sunrise as he discarded of the prison robe, soon finding a way out of the prison, though the floors were cold. He was now branded a fugitive.

He had a child. He was without a mother...Looking at the child that was his and only his, he remembered...He finally remembered he was like this too once. He thought, I was like this! He felt it was too much to simply let the child get messed around with, as though he and the child were one single being. I know it is selfishness, but I won't let my dear child become their play thing!

Running, he was holding the cub in his arms ever so carefully, and ever so close to his heart. I never got love. I will make sure this child gets all the love he can get! He ran over the path, which the flowers bloomed on in a lovely pattern. He couldn't stop to look at them though...after all, he was branded a fugitive.

He hid in another country with the child. He whispered, "Don't worry. I'll get you some food." and hushed the child. Making sure the child was asleep, he turned around, and left for less than a minute. When he returned though...

My child is missing!


	3. Moonlit Bear

She was running in the forest, and soon, she stopped at the sight of a red apple. What a lovely godsend present. Picking it up, she wondered, "Will he be on cloud nine if I bring this apple back to him?" Smiling, she answered her own question with, "I bet he will cry from joy." Looking at the full moon, she knew that she had to hurry on home, for the longer she stayed out, the more likely it was that some horrible beast would attack her.

Giggles ran, holding the precious red fruit in her arms close to her chest with the thought that nobody was going to deprive her of this wonderful gift from god. Once I get home, when he sees this fruit, he'll be so happy! A growl came from behind her. When she turned around to see what made that sound, she saw a horrible monster illuminated by the moon. Hoping that it would not go after her, she retreated.

Yes, it was true. She knew that this fruit was the monster's most beloved treasure in the entire world. Even so, she wanted it so badly and wasn't willing to give it to the likes of anyone. As she ran on the path where flowers bloomed in lovely patterns, the monster got closer and closer, so she ran faster. She stumbled trying to get away, trying to find the right path again. Let me run away, please! She heard the monster wailing as she wailed...it was so tragic that even the fruit wailed.

Home safe and sound, she sighed in relief. Cuddles walked into the room, he smiling at her gently. However, the moment he saw the fruit in her arms, his smile faded and he spoke words that made no sense to her.

"Giggles...Our own children have already vanished from our arms... return this child back to his parents. I'm sure they are both very worried about him having been stolen away." Taking another glance at the apple, she realized what he meant. It wasn't an apple. It was a small bear cub with peach colored fur.

The truth tore Giggles apart. What has she done? She, with her once clean hands, has committed two sins any person at all can say honestly are unforgivable, because they are, in fact, unforgivable. "It's not too late to make things right." Cuddles said, but Giggles shouted, "It's too late! I already..." she stopped mid-sentence. When Cuddles took a look outside with her, they saw a bear, or what Giggles thought was a monster. He was the same peach color as the cub she held in her arms. Grasped in his hand was a basket...the basket held a tiny glass bottle filled with milk just for the baby. "Oh my God, Giggles...what have you done?" Cuddles gasped, filled with horror.

Words were not needed for him to know, but he wanted to believe that it wasn't her who did this, though instantly crushed by the truth that was too clear for one not to realize...

_This was the child's father...and the child's only parent._


	4. The Tale of Moonlit Abandonment

Cub was a fourteen year old boy. It was a lovely moonlit night. "Mother, what kind of fortune will I find on this path?" the small bear asked. He glanced at his father. "Father, will God wait for me here!?" He was excited, but then, he asked, "Why are you two so sad?" Giggles said, "It isn't anything to worry about. Now go along. I'm sure God may just wait for you on this path." and so, she and Cuddles had left him with that.

Though he knew if he continued he would never be able to come home, he did continue. After all, maybe good fortune, possibly even God waited for him on the path ahead. He continued, waiting for something to happen.

He knew the woods so well by now...but this house was foreign to him. _It must be the witch's home._ he thought, and he walked in. He smiled innocently. I'll finish off the evil witch...her henchman too. Once this is done, I will surely be happy.

He finished her off all right. _Mother, praise me!_ He pushed her into the burning oven. _I destroyed the evil witch!_ He pushed the man by her side in the oven in a second later. _Father, praise me! I destroyed her henchman so that nobody can continue the witch's evil tradition!_ He looked around. Maybe it was a good place to live. It felt as though he lived here a long time ago.

"Alright, I'll someday find my true mother and father." he whispered as he watched them burn in the oven.


	5. Chrono Story

_Well, are the birds singing? Nope. It's the forest crying. Well, is that the moon shining? Nope. Just burning flames. The person I once called mother now burns in the fireplace. What she left behind is the Original Sin._ Cub broke it up into seven parts. _Lust...the Flower. Gluttony ..the Seed. Vanity...the Stone. Envy...the Spring. Sloth...the Wind. Greed...the Soil. Wrath...the Forest. Oh deadly sins, break apart, this filth created by my sinful mother. Keep turning, please, world. Cleanse the deadly sins._ This was his prayer...and someone other than God responded to it.

As this occurred the Guardian of the Forest called upon a goddess woman named Petunia. "Collect the Seven Deadly Sins." he requested her to do. "Well, this might be entertaining." After she lost her love, she was granted immortality. Now, all she had was eternity and she felt the only joy was to be entertained by other living things. She sneered, "If this entertains me, I'll do it my best." and so she left to carry it out.

"So, shall we dance?" she faintly hears.


	6. Madness of Duke Venomania

Disco Bear stood outside of his mansion. "So, shall we dance?" he asked. "Indeed. But, I feel that maybe it is better that we allow this to go as a secret." whispers a woman. She was a blue skunk named Petunia.

He takes her into his basement. "A nice place." she said. She giggled. "Aww, so cute." says Disco Bear. He lead her to where the other women were. Another girl smiled at him. He smiled back. As he walked out, he said, "I have something I need to take care of, sorry dearies." A red haired girl pleaded, "Stay please?" and she faked a pout. "You're cute, and I would stay if I weren't having to take care of this." he replied as he rubbed his hand on her head. "Really, I would." he says once more, and he leaves.

Signs were put up in town. "Where could they all be?" angrily muttered an enraged she-beaver without hands. "We'll find them Hannah." replies a purple colored mole. "I hope so. Damn, my friend is there for God's sake! Goddamn the guy who kidnapped all these women!" Disco Bear passed her by, his head hanging. A smile spread across his face. Purposely, he dropped a flower.

The beaver girl looked down at the flower, then tried to pick it up, resulting her to get angry on account of the fact that she was without hands. Mole, someone she knew very well, asked, "Are you angry?" She replied, "Yes. I can't pick up the flower. I was gonna return it to this guy who dropped it." Mole asked where it was, then she used her stubs to guide his hand to the flower. "This?" "Yes." Mole placed it in her tool-belt She said, "Thanks." and she ran off to return it to the stranger who dropped it.

"Hey! You dropped this!" she shouted out to the bear. "Oh? I did?" he asked, and she stopped. "Yes." She thought of leaving him alone, but he turned to her and got to her swiftly. "Thank you." he said with a low head, but a grateful voice. Raising it to where only she could see it, he whispered, "In the woods, there is a mansion. Go there. Keep the flower. It is your invitation there. Don't have to bring it." She nodded, smiling. She ran off with the flower still in her tool-belt. Disco Bear smiled with satisfaction as he moved on to take care of what he left to do.

Soon, women from all over the world came to his mansion. Disco Bear burned pictures of himself in the past. "I want to forget the me everyone laughed at." he explained. Then, he gave a kiss to someone he loved so much...Petunia. He smiled at her after the kiss was over. He remembered that as a child, she made fun of him. _Look at that...you're mine now._ he thought.

As this happened, all of the townspeople got enraged with whoever committed these crimes. "He will pay!" shouted a veteran rabbit. "Well, obviously! Now what are we going to do though? Just stand here like sitting ducks and let this continue!? Someone has to act!" Mole knew how they felt. His best friend, his lover, his sister, all three were kidnapped by the person who did all of this. After a lot of research, he got an idea.

Nights later, a purple furred she-mole walked in the woods. "Shall we dance?" asked Disco Bear. The girl simply smiled at him. "I think we can dance later." she said, and she walked over to him. Suddenly, the girl smirked, then Disco Bear felt a strange feeling of pain in the area of his chest. Suddenly, the girl's voice was that of a man...

It was the same mole from the town! "You asshole. You kidnapped my lover, my sister, and my best friend. I may be blind, but I know it was you. I know they were gone." All the women fled, Disco Bear cried out for them to return. It was no use.

Suddenly, he got the courage to raise up his hand as a certain woman was walking away...the one woman named "Petunia." He cried out desperately, "Wait! Petunia! I haven't yet told you that I love you!" She shook her head and she ran away.

_The one woman I loved, and I stuck with more than her!_


	7. Evil Food Eater Conchita

Nutty smiled, and ate the final bite of the dinner that, from the many gruesome foods that were once on the table, would have been a normal person's final dinner. "Is there still anything on the menu?" he asked, and his answer from the chef himself was, "There will be." If anything in the world was certain about him and anger, it was to never say, "There is no longer anything on the menu." because he had an anger that was uncontrollable, and to enrage him would be a horrible choice.

All foods in the world belonged to Nutty. Once upon a time, he would seek only the finest of foods, but after a certain point in time that his servant, Cub, is uncertain about, he sought only the most greusome of foods. One would call it a sudden change of heart or should we say hunger?

Muffin, a fox with maroon fur, the most recent chef after a countless many chefs, had came up to Nutty with a shaky voice. "Ex-excuse me, Nutty, may I leave just for a little bit?" He huffed, "Seriously, when did people start getting so useless?" She wanted to apologize, but he pounced on her, and said, "Well, looks like there is something I can do!" Terror building up in the fox, she awaited something bad to happen. Her screams of terror and pain filled the mansion as Nutty started devouring her bit by bit. He stared hungrily at the fourteen year old bear, who tried to flee in fear after the fox was devoured, but failed, and was devoured.

Soon enough, Nutty was all alone in the mansion. "I still haven't found it." he muttered, then the sight of his hand gave him an idea, which seemed to come at him with the urge to do something that even those who starve to death don't do.

"I guess I can eat myself!" he shouted to absolutely no one, and bit by bit, he himself was devoured. The body that ate every kind of food in the world, nobody found out how he tasted.


	8. TwiRight Prank

Shifty watched as his younger twin brother ran across the beach. Suddenly, he tripped over nothing. "Don't worry. It's only a prank of the twilight. We must hurry home, before it gets dark."

The devil smirked at them. "Let me swallow you so we can play!" Shifty shook his head and ran with Lifty. _Let us divide the twilight between each other! I'll be the day, and you'll be the night! When we come together, we make a beautiful sunrise!_

The devil looked sad. "Even if I were to swallow the whole world, my belly would still be hungry." Lifty felt no pity for him. "As if I would share my snack with the likes of you devil!" Shifty looked deep into the demon's eyes. He pitied the demon. "I'll share my snack with you." he whispered, handing the demon the snack. The devil smiled, then said, "Thank you, noble prince. For your kindness, I shall share a tiny secret about the sea with you." he whispered back gratefully.

_Don't worry brother. I'll one day share this secret of the sea with you._


	9. Prince of Villain

"Bow to me!" shouted a raccoon 14 years later. All of the kingdom bowed to the raccoon. "Your highness, Lifty, what is it you please?" asked the servant by his side. He looked identical other than the hat on his head.

Favored by the young raccoon was a woman who went by the name of Flaky. "Flaky! The we-" He was cut off by her saying, "I love someone else now!" Lifty was shocked. "With who!?" "A man of the purple kingdom!" Enraged, Lifty called upon Shifty to eliminate all with purple fur. The peasants houses burned down. Did he pity them? No. "Time for tea!" he said.

"Fuck." mutters Flaky. For a reason she didn't know, she was filled with rage. She looked for someone who would try and help her avenge Toothy, her love. She went to Lifty's kingdom. Immediately, she saw a blue aardvark, only to be tempted to team up with him. He rose up his sword, shouting, "We must not give up! We will take the kingdom down!" This caused a revolt, no, a full kingdom. Lifty stayed in his spot. Once the people got to where he was, he was captured, but he shouted, "You insolent fools!"

The kingdom was ready for the day. Lifty sat in prison alone, without any loyalty at all. He saw the door open. "Time for your execution." says Sniffles. Lifty smirked. At the guillotine, he rest his head, and he saw only one person who obviously didn't want to be there. He called out to the world as the bells rang three times, "Time for tea!" The blade fell.

Afterwards, only one person stayed at the execution area. They let tears of regret fall down.


	10. Servant of Villain

_The kingdom was ready for the day. Lifty sat in prison alone, without any loyalty at all. He saw the door open. "Time for your execution." says Sniffles. Lifty smirked. At the guillotine, he rest his head, and he saw only one person who obviously didn't want to be there. He called out to the world as the bells rang three times, "Time for tea!" The blade fell._

_Afterwards, only one person stayed at the execution area. They let tears of regret fall down._

Back up to the beginning...

One day, two twins were born. Shifty and Lifty played for a long time. However, at age five, the adults' selfish plan followed through. They were departed. "Let me go!" shouted Shifty, "Lifty! Please!" Lifty cried too.

Years later, Shifty returned to the palace as a servant. "No matter who in the world becomes your enemy, I will always protect you. In return, all I ask is that you keep smiling and be happy. Your happiness is all I seek."

One day, Shifty walked through the city. He saw a very adorable person. It was a purple furred beaver. In an instant, as he spoke gently to him, Shifty had emotions toward the beaver that he had no clue about before. "I want all those with purple fur to be erased!" shouted Lifty, and Shifty was horrified, though he hid it, saying, "I'll carry out this order." He walked along, trying to find someone with purple fur. Then, he found the beloved person. "Why won't my tears stop?" asked Shifty. "Today with tea is brioche." Shifty told Lifty, and all he did was innocently laugh.

The people were obviously angered. Shifty knew there was only one solution to the issue of there being a revolt. No. It wasn't a revolt...it was a revolution. "Brother...take my clothes. Run away. I'll stay here. Don't worry at all. We were born as twins. Nobody can possibly comprehend the difference." Lifty cried as Shifty took his place. Shifty glared into the faces of those who were enemy to his brother. "I haven't met more insolent people." Shifty shouted out.

In the lonely prison, Shifty was alone...or so he thought. Sniffles opened the door. "I know you are not Lifty. Who are you, and why would you fake royalty in a time like this?" Shifty smirked. "Wouldn't you do the same if he were your brother?" he asked Sniffles. "We are twins. If you had anyone you loved, I am sure you would understand...right...son of the Avadonia family...right?" Sniffles stared in horror. "I am Shifty Avandonia. Your foster brother...so he's your brother too. Too bad you had to betray both of your brothers." Sniffles shouted, "No brother of mine will play royalty in a time like this! Lifty was never a brother of mine, even if he is yours!"

The kingdom was ready for the day. Shifty sat in prison alone, keeping to his word of loyalty to Lifty. He saw the door open. "Time for your execution." says Sniffles. Shifty smirked. At the guillotine, he rest his head, and he saw only one person who obviously didn't want to be there. It was Lifty. He called out to the world as the bells rang three times, "Time for tea!" He muttered under his last breath, "If we could meet in another life.." The blade fell.

Afterwards, only one person stayed at the execution area. They let tears of regret fall down. Lifty collapsed.


	11. Belphegor's Gift

Mime walked along, hoping that things could be better.

He was the descendent of fugitives back when the purple hunting occured. That was the least of his problems. He and his family are no longer fugitives. He can't tell his beloved wife that he loves her. It didn't help that she was constantly hitting on men. But this still never stopped him from trying to find ways to tell her. Despite this, he keeps thinking, _Has she truly forgotten our promise? The one we made when we were children?_

He was on his way home, when his friend, Truffles, said, "So, you're worried about your wife? She's not sleeping? I can tell." He held a bottle, and Mime mouthed, "What is that?" Truffles smiled. "It's a sleeping medicine." Mime wanted to take it, but there was a few things holding him back from snatching it out of his friend's grasp. "Is that mine?" he asked in signals, then added with signals, "Is it safe?" Turffles nodded, "Yes and yes." Filled with glee, Mime brought his gift for his wife to her in a hurry.

He was devastated to find her pulse to have suddenly stopped when he woke up.

As time passed, he gave everyone his gift. He went mad. But at last, prosperity, wealth, and all the freedom and time to do whatever he wanted was his. Still, loneliness took over. "Sorry...I couldn't take loneliness...so like them...I became sleeping beauty." he wrote before taking in the medicine.

It was fun while it lasted. But, then again, he was sleepless. The whole reason he wanted to destroy everything? Everything ruined his life. But, nothing can be perfect. Not even love. Sometimes, love is not only blind, but also deaf...and mute.


	12. Tailor on Enbizaka Street

Rissa looked along the road, looking at her love. "Even though he has someone like me...he never comes home."

No time to think of it now anyway. She held scissors, then started working on a recent project. Finally finished.

The next day, she walked through town. What a lovely day. she thought, then she saw her love at the bridge with a woman with a lovely purple kimono. "What do you think you are doing?" she muttered, and ran away, too afraid to think of them again.

No time to think of it now anyway. Time to work. She held in her hands her scissors and a lovely purple kimono someone wanted re-tailored.

The next day, she walked through town. "Did you hear of that murder!?" "Yeah! They say it was a mother!" "Oh. That's sad." She walked, then saw someone with her love. She had a lovely red sash. "Oh. That's the kind of girl you like." she muttered.

No time to think of it now anyway. Time to work. She held in her hands her scissors and a lovely red sash someone wanted re-tailored with tired eyes.

The next day, she walked through town. "Another murder!" "This time a daughter!" Rissa turned her head. "How sad. I hope they find the one who did it." She walked, then saw someone with her love. She looked too young, and he was placing on her head a light blue hairpin. "You are truly indiscriminate." she muttered.

No time to think of it now anyway. Time to work. She held in her hands her scissors and...how strange. Were they always this color?

At last finished with her work of which she's been working on all week, she slipped on the purple kimono, red sash, and the light blue hair pin. "How is it? Aren't I beautiful?"

The next day, she didn't go to town at all. They were restless. "A man has been killed!" "A family of four!" "How terrible!"

He acted so rudely. He spoke to her as a stranger.

Now...her scissors are stained in red...the same color as blood.


	13. Judgement of the Vice

Lumpy stood on the stand, ready to start out the trial. "Now, shall we start the trial?" he asked. This unlucky man. He won't know the verdict has already been decided. He will have to know the fact that corruption is the one thing that brings justice here. If you want to be saved from false accusation, then you must pay me enough money to beat the other end's bribe. "Guilty!" he shouts with a smirk, slamming down the gavel which decided the fates of all criminals in the whole area.

He walked on home after another corruption made up trial. When he returned home, he met up with his son who he adopted. "Father...will I be cured?" he asked, and Lumpy turned to him. He smiled, then gently held his son, saying sweetly, "Don't worry son. Once I get enough money to find the cure, you can finally be able to safely go outside." His son, Flippy, was a young bear who was a very young soldier, and he cursed the war which made him trouble the outside world, causing turmoil to his son.

Collect the deadly sins, gather them together, your son will be cured then. From the moment he found Flippy, he tried finding these objects to hold in the sins of death. A theater in the forest, and he used it to hold these items. Just one sin left.

A man hoping for mercy fell to his knees before the moose. "Please! This is all I need! A release! Then I won't bother anyone!" he cried to the moose, who wasn't even thinking of letting him go. Besides, what good would his money be? This time, it was worth nothing. "What if I...told you I know how to cure Flippy!?" A nerve struck in the moose. "You can't cure him!" The general who deserved no mercy, he said, "I'll give you the money to cure him!" he shouted. Lumpy almost gave in. "Come on. All I ask is that you release me."

Lumpy finally gave in. He wanted Flippy cured so badly. "Then goodbye." A horrid feeling lingered in Lumpy. _What if the general lied? What if...no! Then that means-_

He ran to his home. "Flippy!" he shouted, rushing into the house, the flames engulfing both he and Flippy. Everything faded to black.

The moment he woke up, he found himself in a place without people. The only exception was himself and another. "So, we'll take it easy. You've committed deadly sins that are not worthy of saving. Is that correct?" "Correct."

He felt dead inside. Enough that he'll answer any question. "Alright...leave. Go to Hell." says the voice after the questions ended. Carrying his feet to the door to Hell, he found himself falling down to the underground, where monsters roared.

**Well, the seven sin series is over, but the whole story isn't. So don't assume I'll stop here. There's lots of other chapters I need to make.**


	14. Flower of the Plateau

Running. Running. That's all she could do. The mansion far behind her, Danielle could do nothing more than to run. Ignoring his cries, she finally found her way home.

She heard the door open, and someone said, "Good morning." It was Hannah. "Hello Hannah. How are you?" "Still recovering. I could have sworn, I was stuck in a mansion with some weird guy." "Really?" "Yeah. I think it was some sort of harem. I think you were there too." Danielle looked at her friend with an awkward feeling well hidden. Hannah was right. Both she and Hannah were there. "So, what kind of flower would you like?" asked Danielle. "How about...lilies?" "Alright."

Time passed. Soon, she met a man who had such high power among people living in the land. He asked for her hand in marriage. He was so kind. He was so gentle. He was so generous. He seemed perfect. How could she say no?

Unfortunately, a scene familiar to her, and a certainly obscene type of scene, had just played again just before she married. Holding a knife, she approached the man who had forced such things on her, and stabbed him in the back, not figuratively.

Three years later, a child came to her. "Are you my mother?" was all he asked. The sad truth was that she was and she killed him off...

...just so that no one would know she was a prostitute before the Venomania event.


	15. Regret Message

Take a glass bottle, write your deepest wishes on it. Give it over to the sea. As it passes the horizon, there will be certainty that a wish will be granted.

Lifty stared at the bottle in his hands. He placed it in the water gentle, hoping it would come true. Ironically, he said it was a peasants game before. But he was desperate.

He recalled every time he had been selfish and caused Shifty trouble. He can't apologize because Shifty is dead. But since he can send this wish to the sea, he can indeed see if his brother's wish, as it is his wish too anyway, will come true.

Not much later, he and his friend, Handy, both sat down where they lived, and ate the brioche Lifty made that afternoon. "This is good." Handy says, and he added, "You've really improved in your cooking skills." before he asked, "What were you doing?" "I was sending a wish to the sea." "Oh, the old legend I'm assuming. What did you write?" With a sigh, Lifty answered, "If we were to be born again, it would be wonderful to be twins again."


	16. Bystander

Handy walked through the village full of people who hated him.

Someone knocked him to the ground, knowing he couldn't get up. "Get up you fool! You're blocking the way!" Try as he could to get up, he failed. Someone then grabbed his legs, then sitting him down, shouting, "You idiot! Be careful!" "Yeah! Keep falling down, next time we'll walk all over you! Literally!" He forced himself on his feet. "I'm sorry." he said, holding back tears. Unfortunately, to be saying this, even when he didn't do anything at all, he said this, mostly adding, "for being alive." Running off into the woods, he found the large tree that has been growing for thousands of years. He told God everything that happened to him, but he thanked God for what is provided to him somehow. All he wanted in life was a friend.

One fateful day, he found someone collapsed in the forest by the tree. He panicked. How could he help them up!? Somehow, he managed to get the beaver on his back, carrying him home to help him get well, even though he could hardly provide for himself. "Thank you." said the muave beaver as he walked home after he awoke.

Soon, they became friends. But Toothy, the beaver he rescued, was adored for his sweet personality, his nice colored fur, and his sweet smile and voice. Handy was hated for his orange fur, and someone decided to render him "useless" without hands, so the name became partially ironic. "Why are you being nice to me?! Is it because you intend to show pity to me because I am infereior and much less worth than you!?" Toothy held him in his arms, which were soft, and whispered, "You are the most kind, modest, and amazing person I know." and Handy could do nothing more than cry. Even if the whole wide world declared enemy on him and turned him into a joke, someone needed him to be happy and to be there by his smile. That's all his happiness needed to exist.

Handy and Toothy ran away. They worked for a wealthy merchant. Before employed, the merchant lady requested a word with Handy. "Are you sure he is material personality for this job? Are you sure you are in good condition to work?" Handy knew his lack of hands was being referred to. But..."What do you mean he's material personality for this job? He's the kindest person I know!" Handy replied. The person needed only that. "Alright. Just wanted to be sure. I trust you. And as for your lack of hands...well, I guess your honesty and hard-working personality make up for your lack of hands."

One day, a woman of red, a porcupine from across the sea, came to the mansion. Her name was Flaky, and she was the queen of the country across the sea. She fell in love with Toothy, and everything was ruined. Jealous of Toothy from the rejection of courtship with Flaky, the king of another country, Shifty, gave the order: "Seek out all with purple fur. Make sure they all die." He ended up being the last survivor of his people it seemed. There was no news of fugitives. So he was alone again. If only he could have died in Toothy's place. "Oh why did this happen? Why?" Handy cried out into the night.

Living in a chapel after his master could no longer keep him employed due to the results of the revolution, Handy was no longer okay with life ever since the Purple Hunting, but the only reason he stayed alive was because he got a few simple joys, but still wished that Toothy was never murdered.

Not much long later, one fateful day, he found someone on the ground by the church. They were helpless. They needed his help. What could he do? In a panic, he asked someone to help him get them to where it was safe. He knew it was going to rain. Once the person revived, they thanked him. This time, they had nowhere to go, so Handy let them stay where he lived. Soon, they became friends. But between them was a difference in their pasts that filled the gap between Handy and knowledge of who they were.

One fateful night, Handy passed by the confession box, and heard the words of that person who he recently became friends with. "God...I've committed truly unforgivable sins. I've lied about my identity to the one person who has been kind to me ever since the revolution, and I treated the one person who was kind to me before the revolution like they had no worth. Please...let me send this one wish to the sea. I wish...I wish I could redeem myself. I wish this never happened. When did I become so prideful and selfish?"

Handy was curious, but that curiosity got him to hear these words: "I am truly a murderer. I've killed off many people by ordering them dead. The daughter of Avadonia. I even committed a sin of genocide! I killed off the people of the purple kingdom!" Handy realized something in that instant: This is Lifty, the Son of Villainy.

The air was cool, the ocean was at a low tide, and a young raccoon stood alone at the harbor, staring at his feet. Approaching softy, Handy held onto a knife with his stubs, and he raised it up, but dropped in to the ground as he saw something that surprised him. An illusion. Lifty turned around, startled by the sound. With wide eyes, Lifty started at the kinfe and Handy. Frantically, Handy tried to grab the knife again. "This is exactly what it looks like. I'm sorry."

They ended up eating lunch together, having cleared up the situation. "This is good." Handy said, and he added, "You've really improved in your cooking skills." before he asked, "What were you doing?" "I was sending a wish to the sea." "Oh, the old legend I'm assuming. What did you write?" With a sigh, Lifty answered, "If we were to be born again, it would be wonderful to be twins again." A long, painful silence fell upon them.

"I did give the order to kill off your friend Toothy. I'm sorry he didn't get a proper burial. Why don't we give him one?" Handy smiled. "Alright."

Upon burial, Handy saw Toothy's smiling face for the last time. Why he couldn't avenge him?

Lifty was now just like him in the past.


	17. Thousand Year Wiegenlied

Toothy noticed the orange furred beaver, Handy, was usually sad whenever he saw his face, and most of what he heard him say was, "I apologize for being alive." Why was he so sad? This was a thing that was not able to be ignored. He couldn't take it, knowing someone who was so nice could have so much sadness, that someone who did nothing wrong to them was being tortured by them.

Soon enough, Toothy came to wish and want even more and more to understand this and to be able to befriend Handy. What he had to do for this was to become a person with purple fur and blend in with the rest of the people for him to get close to Handy. This may not have been an easy task, but he had to do it. After all, his wish won't come true if he doesn't because he won't be seen or heard by the mortals. But exactly how to do it?

A blue skunk came to find this out once she was told, and so, she became the woman who would change his form to make his wish come true. As she did, Petunia cautioned, "If you do, then in this form you can die. Forever. Are you willing to risk that?" Chances were, this wasn't that much of a risk seeing as the people would not try to kill him since they are that discriminate, as long as he stays in the village or the forest and away from the rest of the world. He wanted to understand Handy and make Handy at least a bit happier, so it would be worth it anyway.

Purposely, he fell down by the tree that has been growing for thousands of years. This would have been a perfect coincidence if he didn't know Handy was the only one who came here anyway. As he opened his eyes, Handy stood right in front of him, he had a wet cloth on his forehead, and he was laying down. "Oh, you're awake." Handy said, and the silence that followed was a bit uncomfortable. Sighing, Handy said, "Well, you can go home." Toothy rose up, saying, "Thank you." as he left, unable to see the shock on Handy's face. But if he did, he would know Handy's shock was a pleasure shock.

As the days passed, Toothy got to know Handy better, and though Handy was confused that such a highly adored person was being so kind to him, he still loved the fact that someone seemed to care at all. However, one day, when Handy was doubtful, he asked with tears in his eyes, "Why are you being nice to me?! Is it because you intend to show pity to me because I am inferior and much less worth than you!?"

Toothy was shocked, this time, the shock being the kind where you almost don't know what to do, but he held him in his arms and whispered, "You are the most kind, modest, and amazing person I know." Handy cried, but he looked happy. Toothy would soon learn that Handy wasn't sad anymore, but he was crying tears of joy, an emotion that Toothy could not explain. Even if he had no idea what Handy was feeling yet, he was sure that he knew how he would be towards Handy.

Even if he became the joke that the whole world would laugh at forever, even when he no longer is there in the world to be laughed at, Toothy would not laugh at Handy, but if Handy said something funny or they were having fun, Toothy would be laughing with Handy. Even if the whole world declared enemy on this one beaver, he would become the enemy to the world too if they truly were Handy's enemies, whether Handy was silently their enemy or openly their enemy, Toothy would be too.

Handy and Toothy ran away. They worked for a wealthy merchant. Toothy didn't have to even listen to the conversation between their employer and Handy to know that this person was wondering if Toothy could work without discrimination. He knew it well. They came to work for a short time before they met another girl who seemed to fall in love with Toothy before a lot of time passed.

At the feast at this place, she stood up and announced in a sweet voice, "I love Toothy!" Little did Toothy realize until it happened how much trouble this was.

Without knowing what this "love" was, Toothy asked her. She told him it was strong feelings about someone in particular that never changed unless it grew stronger.

Then started the Purple Hunting. The king pf the neighboring country, Lifty Lucefine d'Austriche, was enraged by Flaky's love for Toothy. A genocide would occur all because of it.

Torn apart by such a horrid fate, Toothy felt sad that Handy's only friend was going to die.

He ran into a well. He stayed down there until a green furred creature came to him. He noticed the difference once he saw the person was a girl, not a boy like the person he was thinking of.

Knife stuck in his chest, he thought about all things that happened. He realized in his final moments how he felt about Handy. "I love you. If you were able to survive this..I'm sure you can live on. Please, for my soul, live on." he whispered to Handy from far away as he heard Handy's panicked cries looking for Toothy. His final thoughts as the world grew dark were, _If I could only be reborn again...If I could only be reborn again..._

_He soon saw light again. He was the successor to Eldoh._


	18. Handbeat Clocktower

The truth has been revealed.

"So then, what's been really going on?" she asked, and he replied, "Ask the man you call father."

She rushed to the tower that stands over the center of the castle called the Heartbeat Clocktower, then in a ran inside.

_"Are you my father or a demon?"_

She held a sword in hand, ready to do what she feared she'd have to do if she had to. Even if she were to point her sword to a loved one in order to reverse the effects known to her of the Story of Evil. Almost about to quit before she got to the tower a bit earlier, Flaky was sitting down, without a hope in the world. "Flaky...don't worry. The Story of Evil is almost over. You just have to do it." Raising up, she continued on.

Running, she hears a familiar laugh. Mischevious, and just one person could ever posses that laugh. "Shelly!" she shouted, and opened the door to the gears, and only found her childhood friend there, possessed by a monsertous demon who would devour anything.

The clashed swords. Soon, Shelly had Flaky on the ground, and she was about to face the sharp blade's end to meet her end...

Until she heard a clashing sound, and she saw an aardvark there. "Sniffles!" she shouted, and he stabbed the young raccoon girl who attacked the princess.

Looking back at the tower, she thought for the final time...

_Were you my father, or were you a demon who took my father's form?_


	19. Miniature Garden Boy

Flippy was weak, but he was okay.

Staring out the window, unable to hear the sounds of the birds chirping outside, he still longed to hear it. With a sigh, he heard the familiar sound of a door opening, and he ran to Lumpy, who he called his "father", and he embraced him, happy to have a man who cared about him.

As time passed, Lumpy was further stressed. Nevertheless, even as Flippy realized it, he smiled for Lumpy's sake. In fact, Lumpy seemed tobe recieving these objects, and he sometimes was gone, trying to make the start of a paradise.

Utopia.

Each time Lumpy brought an object home, however, Flippy heard it say, "You're just like me." which frightened him. Was he going mad?

One night, he heard through the windows that were usually blocking out the sounds of the outside world, he heard nasty words, like, "Die!" "Go to Hell!" and "Lowly bastard!" The heat was penetrating. He figured out it was fire, and they were talking about Lumpy. Once he could no longer hear their voices, he was frightened. He just couldn't stand the thought of dying now. Soon, he heard Lumpy cry, "Flippy!" and Lumpy used himself as a sheild to protect Flippy from the fire. Frightened, Flippy cried, and Lumpy cried, even though the fire was so hot, their tears instantly evaporated.

Soon, he found himself out of the house. He was somewhere strange. But somehow, he found himself there without death. It was so sudden though. But it didn't feel like it should matter how he got there. All he knew now was that the gavel in his hand was going to change his life and meaning of existence.


	20. Heartbeat Clocktower

Bhuddist Monkey looked out upon the many things in the theater.

The poor young bear with those scars covering some of his body is who he protects by making sure the clocktower keeps turning. He's partially recovered now, but he remains without his father.

Once, a long while ago, before the Master of the Graveyard took her form, a tall creature of sky blue fur entered the forest. The creature was a moose named Lumpy Marlon. Bhuddist Monkey found it odd how he  
brought so many strange objects to the theater he built by himself. A judge who runs his court through corruption, bribes letting free the wrongdoers, the innocent without a chance. After he built it, the home of the Collector was burned down, the theater forgotten, along with the utopia of its creator.

Soon, people were birthed from some of these objects. From the glass of a squirrel of gluttony, the Master of the Graveyard was born. From the four mirrors of a raccoon of pride, the Waiter was born. And now, the  
Clockworker Doll comes to life as the Master of the Court. The former servant of the repulsive food eater was reborn as servant to the Master of the Graveyard.

Recently, a woman of strange clothing has brought along a pair of scissors meant for cutting fabrics. The sword cursing a long family line is present, but no one has bothered with it as it has no effects, seeing as it is dormant. The clockwork's gears let Bhuddist Monkey and the Master of the Court, a fragile little bear, live.

Whoever ends up in the stomache of the Master of the Graveyard ends up as just another meal as punishment for doing the foolish. Though the raccoon ends up indulging himself in selfishness, he ends up lamenting the loss of his "other half." The young servant of age 14 has been born many times, and has seen all generations following his own, including the current one. Once taken away by the hands of a chipmunk from his own father, who was once a woman, and never got to see his little boy grow up.

Time passed. The gears were rusting. Bhuddist Monkey did what he felt he had to. Tearing out his own heart, it's a mystery how he lives now, but his heart powers the clocktower.


	21. Master of the Court

The gavel was slammed onto the podium. "Go to Hell!"

Forsaking those souls to Hell was a green bear who was once the son of a judge himself. Flippy. He was now conflicted though.

Is it okay? Is it okay to send them to Hell, father? Am I doing what is right? Flippy often pondered these questions as he stood at the podium.

Staring out into space, he started to think of the child that will have an impossible birth. The song plays in his mind. "Lu li la lu li la lu li la."

Hearing footsteps, he gets ready to do what he's been most conflicted about. How is heartless me to know if this is right or wrong?

A voice said, "I apologize for the abruptness of this visit. I seek the Theater of Marlon." Taken aback, Flippy said firmly, "Speak your reasoning." "Surely if I know the purpose of this theater, I musn't need an explanation,  
right?"

Sly. It worked, somehow.

Is this the way to utopia?


	22. Capriccio Farce

Cub smiled at the sight of the foolish man who was coming their way. He decided it would be a bit fun not to let anyone know and to let all be surprised. Besides, he thought maybe it was not his job, so why bother doing it?

Running was a raccoon with a hood, and he looked left and right. He overheard a high pitched voice say, "For those of you have a clue of where the missing vessels are, speak." A pink rabbit rose her hand, saying, "I fear it may be in the hands of the Master of the Hellish Yard." A peach bear hopped into sight, and asked, "Is there anything I am missing?"

A fox with maroon fur smiled, saying, "Not really. But Rissa, can you elaborate?" She looked at the fox, saying, "After all, isn't he or she the one who decides heaven or hell? Why would he or she not?"

With fear that they may see him, the racoon tried to run. But then, someone ran to him, and without a memory of what happens next, he awoke in front of a podium. "Why are you here? If you speak, let that be all you speak of." He said, "I am looking for the sword that has cursed my family for years!"

Heart pounding, he was prepared to die. "Well, you can die one of two ways. Be eaten or forsaken." Lifting up the hood, a young green raccoon said, "Hold on. The last gardener is no longer here. Why don't we spare him, and in return, he'll work here." The bear looked at the raccoons, then told the dark green one, "Alright." A dark purple raccoon with black markings, skid marks patterned across his body, and his left ear torn off was before him, and he told him, "You can be the gardener."

"Rissa. You go show him around." With a smile, the rabbit bowed, saying, "I shall." and she looked at the raccoon. The rabbit was graceful. She had orchid colored eyes, which was strange, and her fur was pink. She wore a cloak over her kimono, her arms covered in blood, much to the illusion of the raccoon.

"If you want to stay here, you must know this: There are seven deadly sins, right?" "Yeah, I know." "Do you believe in magic? Seems childish, but answer." "I am cursed! And if you think for one second that I'm crazy, why, I'd-" Cutting him off, she said, "Don't worry about us thinking you are insane. After all, this world is a place where anyone can be cursed. So, the venom sword. Do you have a last name that you go by?" "Octo. I am Wrak Octo." Rissa nodded, then said, "Lukana Octo. She's the only one who's bloodline can be traced to a cursed sword. This goes under the curse of Duke Disco Bear Venomania. You've got quite an infamous family."

"Say, how did you escape that?" "I ended up working here too. I gave him information and I continue to give as much information as I can." "So who was that who saved my ass?" "He is Lifty Lucifen d'Autriche." "Hard to pronounce." "Gets easier every time you do it. But we just call him Lifty. No need for last names to be used."

"Well, I am surprised that you can know so much."

"To be honest, I feel bad for him. He laments over the loss of a second half that I have no idea who it was." Rissa looked Wrak in the eyes, then said, "We are cirling in the clockwork lullaby."

She walked away, singing faintly, "Lu li la lu li la lu li la." over and over again.


	23. Re-Birthday

Shifty woke up confused in a dark room all alone. He had no idea where he was or what was going on. Nothing was to be heard or seen. Only his cries for a response as he looks around foolishly in the dark.

Once he looked up, he saw a spring. It was rather large, and he searched for an opening. There was no opening.

He heard something, and for the first time it wasn't his confused calls that awaited no answer. As the person spoke, he realized he knew this person and heard her voice before. "Should have repented long ago young boy. Such a shame to see that you had to end up here. You've got an eternity ahead of you, and your sins won't leave, even outside of this room."

It was Germaine Avadonia, the elder sister of Sniffles Avadonia, her younger brother being the one who lead the revolution against his brother, Shifty Lucifen d'Autriche, the king of the kingdom of Lucifenia. Suddenly, with that, all of his memories returned. All of his sins, all of the enraged people, everyone. He noticed red cuffs restraining certain movement of his hands on his wrists, which were presumably a representative of the blood shed by his hands. He noticed blue cuffs restraining certain movement of his feet on his ankles, which were presumably a representative of the tears spilled because of him going to certain places.

Shaking in fear, not knowing what to do, he simply shook in the darkness alone, and suddenly, he heard a voice sing, "Lu li la lu li la." When he was finally calm enough to simply lay down and listen to the soothing sound, he wondered, _Who is that singing?_

After time had passed, he had heard the song repeatedly. The voice came to be more and more familiar to him, and he felt it was a welcome song of healing. He made it his lullaby, and he even added some extra lyrics and it got to be a wonderful thing to hear.

One day, he had no idea how many had passed, he saw an opening in the ceiling, and he heard a voice say, "It's not that your sins have never been tolerated." "You'll be reborn on this day." "This is your brand new birthday."

_One day, soon, the two of us shall meet again._


End file.
